Tangled
by The Fish That Drowns
Summary: Rachel has double life, which was meant to be kept secret. But not every thing could be hidden when an unknown force decides to vanish all things supernatural. Faberry/maybe brittana UPDATES EVERY WEEK-pretty sweet deal if you asked me...Used to be 'secret life'
1. Prolouge

**Why hello there~ I bet you want to kill me buuut look after this i'm posting the rest _tomorrow! S_o thats good! And after I post three chapters after this you'll get an update per weekend! So hopefully everything goes swell! Now I would like to say thank you to: Kira1993, Akumagirl92, Darkestnight22, Glenxita, and the anon for the reviews and follows!**** :D I guess I should mention I'm rewriting _again._..and I know that sucks but there will be a change. I'm going to use a different perpective in every chapter! This is just for me so I can practice my writing but It'll make things more fun! So to start off this in third person.**

****Words:234****!****

* * *

><p>The beating of her heart continued to pound endlessly. <em>(Run, there's no time!)<em> Huffing out of breath Franie, stop and turned around to see no one following her anymore. (_Run child!)_Crouching down to rest for a while before running to the safety of her home. Cursing her luck on being sick that day. 'Tap, tap, tap' the soft sound found its way toward her ears. (_RUN!_)Franie stop to listen and turned around slowly to find a man right behind her with an predatory glint in his eyes walking slowly towards her. Her body froze in fear, her shallow breaths filling in the silence. 'Dammit run, don't just sit here!' she yelled at herself. Somehow gaining control of her body and ran till her muscle started aching. (_You're close, just a little bit more_)She started getting closer to her house. Fear only fueling her more, once she heard the man catching up. The chase ended when she felt strong arms around her neck. Tripping her, she and the man tumbled down on to the sidewalk. Screaming for help she tried to run away. Choking, (_Child!_) Franie kicked the man to let her free. Feeling the air leaving her, she became for desperate and started to punch, kick, and claw the man hoping he would let her go. Her attempts useless against the man. Untill finally Frannnie died and became what she always sees. A ghost. A throaty laugh came from the man as he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Onto the next chapter! I'll see ya soon!<strong>


	2. In which you meet Nikki & Shion

** As promised! Here is Chapter 1! Now I'm going to try and post the next chapter but I'm not sure I can get it done...So if anything happens it'll be next week along with the next chapter hopefully everything goes according to plan :p Anywayss this is in Second person and I don't know but something about writing this was hilarious *sigh* Don't mind me well hopefully you enjoy!**

**Song:Drunk by Ed Sheeran**

**Words:1,522 *Wow***

* * *

><p>You are miss Rachel Berry. A fifth-teen year old girl who is in her second year of high-school. You were sleeping until the sound of someone knocking downstairs woke you up. You groggily wake up and look at your alarm clock. In blinking little digital numbers it read 5:45. Deciding you weren't going to kill whoever was downstairs at this godly hour, since you were going to wake up soon anyway.<p>

Getting up you walk toward the door since the banging hasn't stopped and it's driving you nuts. Looking through the peep hole you feel your mouth hang a little open. You open the door with out hesitation and feel two blobs of yellow knock you over. Laughing you look at blob two. "Hiya Rachie! How ya doing?!" Said Nikki (A.K.A Thing Two) and next to her was her older brother, Shion. "…Hey guys, what are you doing here?" You respond while getting the twins off you. Well you call them twins.

You walk to the kitchen with both kids following you. You gesture them to sit at the table while you go and serve apple juice. "Well, we're here to go to highschool like Rin and Shippo! But when we said we wanted to go to Lord Fluffy..well he out right denied us!" Nikki pouted as Shion continued for her "so we said it isn't fair and then _he_ said well are you sure you want to go? Aren't Rin and Shippo always complaining at how much they hate school? So we told him well it's better than staying in this house all day!" By the time they ended you already served each of them their apple juice and sat in front of them sipping yours. "Not that I want to pop your _lovely _bubble but why would you want to go to school anyway?...I can assure it isn't any fun." You draw out, still pretty sleepy. (Read: Considering you're half-asleep you don't really care that the kids here, but that's not going to last long.)

Shion answers pretty quickly "You don't understand! Franie or the lord lets us leave the house at all! It's all so sickening!" Nikki nods with him while sipping her juice. "So, we felt that perhaps if we went with kagome he would let us but he still said and said go with Rachel instead! When we asked why he said that Kagaome was having a hard time in her school and that we shouldn't bother her! So we as were told!" Nikki finished that story. A silence followed as you stared at both of them..something was off, they weren't telling you something…"Well I can only assume that Franie gave you her permission, am I right?" You say and watch as the twins show off guilty faces. Sighing you continued "I'll call and let her know you're here but maybe sesshmorue already told her-looking at the clock that flashed 6:15 you frown- I have to get ready for school and no you may not come with me!" Both of them awwwed at that but nodded and asked if they could watch TV in the mean time. You nod yes and go upstairs to hurry up in your morning routine. You figured you'll call Franie after.

You are Nicole Berry. Well not really and it sounds horrible but that doesn't change the fact that you like! In real life you don't have a last name and you wouldn't have a first name either if it weren't for Shion. He named you after the first who ever helped him in life "Nicole" who like being call Nikki (you too!). You named Shion after your favorite flower and even if he was grumpy about it you could tell he was happy. After all it was only fair. You were both demons. Kitsunes* to be exact and maybe your kind wasn't liked very much because they killed your mother and entire clan right after you were born. So you never really met her and although he's a three years older…he hasn't either but that's a long story you don't like to think about.

Right now you are at Rachel Berry's house who is like well a second mother to you. Ever since you met her actually! You are here because you wanted to be away from Japan so you in that cage they call "home". Which is why you and your brother decided you a good reason to go out and live an actually _life _was an (social) education. Although your first choice would have been kagome because she's closer and is quite powerful! But the _lord _has denied you immediately without giving you a second thought. However right after he said and you (A/N:I?) quote "_You might as well go to Rachels' school_"… sarcastically. That was just details. Although you wanted to punch him in the face, you could tell Shion had an idea and the look he sent you said it all. Although you are 13, you were in the same educational level as Shion because _well _being homeschooled had it's perks. That and you didn't really feel safe without Shion at your side but that's another thing you don't like to talk about.

"Nikki?" You look at Shion for him to know he has your attention. "What are we going to do? If Rachel finds out we pretty much ranaway she'll kick us back at Japan the first plane out!" He says rapidly, you can't you're not worried but you feel he's exaggerating. "She'll call Franie right? Well she should be at work by now and won't answer the phone...and _Sesshomaru _won't notice because he never check up on us and since Franie doesn't know neither would he.." You could have said in it in voice that sounded urgent or maybe knows what she's saying. You tried instead you sounded extremely laid-back. Which is why Shion looks pretty angry…

"Ok you're right but what if she sends text? Don't you think she -Rachel- knows that? What if she calls Sesshomaru first? Even if she doesn't Franie will still find out."

He's right and you hate that.

"But Franie will let us off easy and she'll want this for us! Doesn't she always says it's wrong to keep up in that house forbidden to set a foot out in the real world!" This time it comes out more urgent, you were trying to get a point across. Only the sounds from the T.V filled the room as Shion tried to think. You yourself are thinking too. What if this was a bad idea? It wouldn't matter because the sweet taste of freedom was worth it but… If you were taken back you don't think you could take it…

It look as Shion was about to reply but the sounds of Rachel footsteps shut his mouth. "Hey Shion? How you think highschool is? Do think it's like the movies we've seen?" It was stupid question but it was the only thing you could think of…Shion looks surprised at first but catches on. If we were silent when she down she would be even more suspicious and we can't have that. "I don't know Nikki, I never really thought of it…" He sounds wistful. Rachel voice comes from the stairs "Ok guys here's the deal! Please try not mess things up in the house...for me? –you both nod even if she can't see you yet- You could both use the T.V and I guess the computer while I'm at school and DON'T even think of following my scent there either! I should be back by 2'o clock so I'll bring food ok? Oh and don't laugh.." You weren't sure what she meant until you turned around.

Rachel was wearing a green sweater with a white horse printed on it and some pink plaid skirt. To go with the… _strange _outfit she wore some mary janes for shoes. You could here Shion asking "What are you wearing?" in the background but you're to shocked. Here was your role-model in life (Read:who wasn't Franie) who was always perfect in your eyes in every way and she was wearing…sh- _horrible clothes! _Where was the Rachel you had a fashion sense? Said person was rolling her eyes as she grabbed her _rolling_ bag and simply said "I don't want clothes to get dirty at school ok? …We have a free period where we…have umm slushies wars?" She didn't seem to sure but you decided to not think about it in fact you want to forget this entire thing. Its not that it was the _bad _but it left a bad taste in your mouth? "Well kids I'm going now! _Please _try to be good" after that you heard the door slam and the distant sound of Casey (Read:Rachel insists you call her motorcycle by "her" name) out the driveway. How is she riding that with a skirt on? "Does she really think we're going to stay here? I mean slushie wars?" You here Shion say next to you. You laugh and nod along him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie! Now you know a little more about Shion and Nikki! I'm not going to lie I haven't written anything concerning chapter 3 but after I post this I'll start on it and I'll to finish it soon! Please tell me if something wrong or grammerspelling checks would be nice! Or just tell me what you think! Oh and before I forget! I didn't mention the people who favorite(-ed?) this story so BF'F, Kira1993, Meggymoo12, darkestnight22, and glenxita thank you! **

**Song:Innocent by Taylor Swift**

**Words**

**Kitsunes:Foxes **


	3. In which Rachel talks to Kurt

**Could it be? This can't be true! Well it is true readers! I have updated and kept my promise! It's may seem like a dream but it's not because I kept my word! Now this chapter was suppose to move the plot but it was more of a filler. I also noticed how out of character every one is :( but...it's not that bad...No thats a lie...but whatever I give up. The reason why it's a filler was because well this was just the _introduction_ to what I wanted to write! However it's a _long_ introduction you'll see! For news see below! **

**Words: 1,032 Holy cow! and this was just Rachel's P.O.V I wanted to add yukis' :C**

**Song:Bird Song by Florence and the Machine (Sound Familiar?)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>…Hello it's Rachel Berry?...nope that's to formal…ok well…Hello it's Rachel!...God that sound awlful!...Hiya! It's ah Rachel here!...I sound like <em>Nikki<em>…Ugh! Errm ok…Hi it's Rachel! I hope I'm not bothering you at work Fran but I just wanted to tell you the kids are here with me!...Yea, I like that! No, no I don't. I hate it! Ok forget it, I'll just call her and I'm sure it'll come naturally!

I lean on the wall of the school. "_ring…ring….ring…whatup motherfuckers! Oh god I'm kidding, if dad hear that! (laughing in the background) Oh shut up Rachel!(muffled sounds in the background) Which is why I always answer him..ok lets try again…beeeep" _Laughing at the silly voicemail that Franie still hasn't changed! It adds to the little butterflies every time you think of her. "Haha, I can't believe you haven't changed the ringtone! Well I called to tell you I have Shion and Nikki with me! Call me when you get this. Oh! And … _I love you_" Blushing I close my cellphone after making sure it was silent. I can't believe she does this to me. Sighing I grab my stuff and head for the door.

William McKinley High School was simple. Red locker filling long hallways, a classroom interrupting after a few dozens. Several posters all over the walls. A few kids were in said hallway but most were at the football field. I could hear their snide remarks about how I dress and act but honestly it doesn't bother me anymore. It used to when it was actually what I was but well after a year you're bound to change. I can't honestly believe how much my life has changed so quickly.

I guess it started when my fathers got a divorce when daddy found out dad cheated on him _16 years ago_. Maybe it wasn't the actual cheating that made daddy feel so betrayed but perhaps it was how long dad waited to tell him? On their anniversary none the less? Or perhaps that it was with a woman and said woman has a daughter now? It didn't help that she was also happen to be a _friend (_of course not now; they lost contact a long time ago…[AN: I WONDER WHY?])of both them. It was during a trip when they both went to Japan. Dad had a one-night stand with her when daddy was at the hotel. The reason the whole thing came up was because she called him (after finding his number) and told him they had a daughter. Dad didn't believe she waited 16 years to tell him and the only reason he was finding out was because his daughter needed to leave the country (because apparently her step dad just died and she was having trouble dealing with it.)

Dad was the one to leave and left to San Francisco while I stayed with daddy. Since I didn't want to leave Ohio because I finally had friends or well I felt like I was getting there. I was just happy with how my social life was going. Since this happen during the summer of sophomore year, I was able to visit Daddy. I wasn't all to happy with situation either, being raised a single child all my life and being suddenly told I have a sister. She was also living with my father now so that meant I had to _meet_ her (that in itself added to how stressed I was about the whole thing.) So in the second month of summer I went to San Francisco and meant Kagome, my half-sister and quickly found out there's more then what meets the eye to her. But then again the same thing applies to me.

"Well Miss Berry I think it's time we have a chat.." I turn around to find Kurt. Here's the thing; I don't really trust him. During sophomore year I was desperate to get the attention of my crush at the time so I went to get a makeover. I trusted Kurt to do it because he offered to help me and well he known for his _amazing_ fashion sense. Even if we weren't really friends, I had a mutual understanding of each other. To cut things short, he made me look like a slut or as Finn (A.K.A Crush) put it "a clown hooker". Looking back that was pretty harsh, I'm surprise I didn't slap him. You don't just go around and tell people that. "Well Mister Hummel I think you're just about right. What is the subject of said conversation?" I have no idea when this started but when ever we talk now we talk like our alter egos I guess. "News came in that you're doing _yet_ another solo and I was hoping you would like to change that into a _duet_ with _moi_?" He made hand gesture as he talked almost like mimicking rich people from the past centuries. We stopped by locker and as I grabbed my books he kept on giving me this look like he really wanted me to say yes.

"Why? You had a solo last week which I gave to you" I replied

"Yes, which should have been mine since the beginning –cue me rolling my eyes here- but I was hoping this duet- "

I interrupted "would give you more time to shine?"

"Great minds do think alike!"

This year I was determine to not hog up all the solos. It was difficult because other people did try. The prime example was Kurt, I don't want to be mean because I know where he comes from but I haven't had a solo in _weeks _because Marcedades, Kurt, and other glee club members kept asking me to take mine. I'm getting sick of it honestly. "Sorry to disappoint you sir, but I would like to sing this time _alone._" I made sure to clarify "alone" and hope he gets the message. To leave me alone. He doesn't. "Are you sure? This could benefit us both…" He asks as we're walking to our class 'AP English'. I sigh "yes, I'm sure" we both take our seat and wait for class to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to lie, I thought the whole thing of Rachel Dad's was hilarious. Hell and this is just the beginning! I wanted to write moarrrrrrrrr but I felt it was to long :( This is in First Person and I shall update next week! I KNOW I SAID I'LL POST TWO CHPATERS BUT THIS IS LONG ENOUGH! That and I'm writing the next chapter and I'll try to finish it but I doubt I will. Err anything else...Oh and update for this and my another stories will be on my profile so you have that! HAVE A GREAT LIFE EVERYONE!<strong>

**Song: Howl By Florence and the Machine c: I love her ;D **


	4. In which everyone freezes!

**Hello my readers! I'm really sorry for not updating like I said but I bet you expected that! The reason it took so long was because well I kept on rewriting since i just didn't like the final product. I don't even like this one to much but I guess it was fun! Heh! Another thing is I won't update every week because I'm too bust so It'll be every month! Sorry but try to under stand!**

**Word:870 ehh I could do better**

**Song: Six trillion years and over night story cover by ash .**

* * *

><p>Your name is Quinn Fabray. You are Head Cheerleader in your school and you are a straight A student. You are also in the celibacy club and currently the HIBIC and most popular girl in your school. In another words you're living the dream. You're also in your favorite class, AP English class and despite the fact that its your favorite class, you're annoyed. You have a midget disrupting the class like usual and you're tempted to roll your eyes. Rachel Berry has this unbelievable way to get on your nerves so quickly and she doesn't even have to talk to you. She always has to raise her hand and correct the teacher of any little mistake (and even if you would do it yourself, you wouldn't do it the way <em>Rachel<em> does it) in this little obnoxious, snappy rude voice of her.

This time there isn't even anything wrong! You see it in the teachers face too how mildly annoyed she is. You are both surprise when all Rachel does is ask to go to the bathroom (in the same voice she corrects everything, this time tho there is something different. It's in the tip of your tongue and you simply don't care to name it anyway.) and when the teacher nods she runs off hurriedly, a hand clutching her stomach. You narrow your eyes _this is different_. You are almost inclined to follow her because well… you're curious perhaps you can finally get something worthy of blackmail. This is another reason why you hate Rachel. You have nothing that you can use against her if the time comes. Coach Sue always says to have anything blackmail worthy against everyone and you do. Except Rachel and seems like lately she is always the exception.

You look back at the board when you realize it's pretty quite. When you look back everyone is frozen. Like you can't tell if they're breathing. You start shaking and call out to the teacher. She doesn't even move an inch. You feel sick. This is all too much. What the hell is this? Is this a punishment from god cause you swear that you won't break the promise you made in the celibacy club! You run to the hallway on your way to the bathroom, where you see a something even worse. Because yes that is possible, when the whole world seems like it's frozen and the only thing moving is you and somehow a _monster_.

It looked like a human if you get passed the fact that it's skin was red and had a orange beak with beady black eyes. It also had massive red wings expanded to each side of the hall way and it's head reached up to the roof. It seem to have legs that were just forming by a red liquid almost like blood (but the thought that it's entire body might just be made of blood scared you more so you really tried not to think about it.) and you compared to it looked like a fire ant. You stood in fear and couldn't move, its beady eyes sized you up to see if you were worthy enough to be dinner. You wanted to cry until you saw a thorny whip almost slash through the monster. That's when you reacted and ran towards the nearest classroom. Closing the room behind you, you looked at your surrounding. Just like in your class everyone was frozen and nobody seem to notice the chaos outside(but then again how could they? They were frozen).

It sudden came to you at how come you weren't frozen like every one else? Who saved your ass back there? You were tempted to go back and look but what if the person who did save you was also a monster and both were fighting to see would eat the whole school? You really didn't have to do any big decisions since they were made for you. You turn around quickly wide eyed as you heard the mayhem outside. Through the little glass window the classroom door provided you saw a girl around the age of 13 with _fox ears _and to go along with those was her _fox tail_. You're not even sure if you should be surprise or not because this day does not define normal(at least your normal…). The girl is albino and despite the fact you can't see her face you bet your money she has red or at least pink eyes. She seemed to wearing a shirt pink shirt that ended like triangle. She wore a skirt that was white but under it was a longer skirt that reached up to her knees that was a darker shade of pink than her shirt. Overall she looked weird and was currently fighting the monster? What is she insane!? You immediately open the door to well you don't know, you weren't exactly thinking. But this is girl is young and is going get killed. You can't stay back and watch along the sidelines. The monster laughs as it lunges it wings at the girl. She looks at you surprise as you jump in the way and take the hit. After that everything is black.

* * *

><p><strong> :And Quinn comes into the picture! So about Nikki she is albino and a picture of what she is wearing is in my profile. I'm really excited about the next chapter but I'm to tired to start the next chapter. *sigh* Reviews are welcomed! IMPORTANT READ THIS PLEASE: However if you try to guess what Rachel powers are then I promise to write the next chapter faster! If you don't try then you'll get the chapter next months and if you guess right then...*drum rolls* You get the chapter the very next day. No kidding! So good luck my lovely readers and have a cookie! Also you can always see how the story are going by going to my profile!<strong>

** -Adios!**


End file.
